


Meet me on the battlefield

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [15]
Category: El Auge (Web Series), Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, No está beteado, es angst gratuito, esto es terrible, me he rallado mucho, spoilers ep 24?, teoría: dalheren, terrible
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Spoilers hasta el 24, o bueno, lo he escrito tras el 24Esto es terrible, no kidding. Hablaba de más adelante escribir un songfic con Meet me on the battlefield y ha salido esto sobre si Dalharil y Seren se viesen en el campo de batalla de la revolución contra el imperio.Ni lo he beteado, don't judge me. Take it for what it is. Angst gratuito.
Relationships: Seren (Mesa de Arpías)/Dalharil (El Auge)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942





	Meet me on the battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> En serio, es solo angst, no esperéis quality writing

Caos, sangre, los clérigos no dando abasto. Y se ven. Y están... en lados distintos del campo de batalla. Pero eso a Seren no le importa porque es la primera vez que la ve en diez años y solo quiere ir, asegurarse de que es ella, poder explicarle porque lo hizo... 

Y va corriendo. Con todo el ruido de fondo, ondas atronadoras sonando aquí y allá, magia en el aire... Con todo ese ruido no oye a Hoja gritarle que qué hace, no ve a Tali intentando cogerla del brazo. Seren solo ve a Dalharil en ese momento y necesita llegar junto a ella. 

Y llega, esquivando alguna flecha que le lanzan, saltando por sobre una bola de fuego... Y Dalharil parece sorprendida de verla. Tarda un segundo, pero le devuelve el abrazo.

"¿Seren...?" Oye una voz que temia haber olvidado pero suena igual que entonces. "¿Eres tú?"

"¡Dalharil!" Contesta separandose lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

Y en ese momento, ese reconocimiento. Esa sangre en sus manos y en sus dagas. Seren se da cuenta. Todo sigue igual que hace diez años. Dalharil sigue siendo alguien a quien no debería acercarse. Y se intenta apartar. Pero hay dos brazos muy fuertes reteniéndola.

"No..." Suena como un susurro, pero justo en ese momento parecen haber parado las ondas atronadoras. Justo en ese momento Dalharil puede oirla. "Sigues con ellos... Sigues... matando gente..."

Sus ojos se cruzan y Seren no está segura de que hay en su mirada. ¿Es pena? ¿Es resignación? ¿Es decepción? Hay algo imposible de entender. "Seren, no me quedaba otra opción." Contesta la semidrow, su agarre no aflojando.

  
"¡No!" Ahora sí que grita, pero no sabe si alguien la está oyendo, no puede girarse a ver si sus compañeras están yendo tras ella. "¡Tú no eres así, Dalharil!" Y forcejea, inutilmente, intentando soltarse.

Sus ojos negros la miran un segundo, apartando la mirada al instante. "Lo siento..." Y Seren no lo oye, pero la tiene lo suficientemente cerca como para leer sus labios y entender lo que está diciendo.  
  
Una lágrima cae por su mejilla gris, empapando la capa con un emblema que Seren conoce bien. Y conforme cae la lágrima también empieza a brotar la sangre. La semidrow siempre ha sido hábil con las dagas, sobretodo cuando la otra persona no la ve. Sobresale grotescamente de la espalda de Seren, que no cae al suelo porque aun la está sujetando. Es irónico, se podría decir que ella la apuñaló por la espalda al huir. Ahora solo le estaba devolviendo el golpe.

Dalharil se arrodilla poco a poco, aún sujetándola. "Lo siento." Más lagrimas caen por sus mejillas y Seren no entiende por qué es ella entonces la que empieza a ver borroso. Siente un abrazo, los brazos cálidos de Dalharil contra su fría piel, un contraste agradable. Y así cierra los ojos.

La semidrow se aparta temblorosa, mirando a su alrededor, esperando que él no la haya visto llorar, esperando ver a Riddle a salvo. Puede que centrarse tanto en intentar ver algo sea lo que le impide darse cuenta de que una tiefling roja corre hacia ella estoque en mano. Puede que incluso desease que le diese.

Tali se interpone entre ella y Seren, lista para el ataque, sin importarle estar en terreno enemigo. A su lado llega un tigre, con más furia en la mirada de la que sería capaz un animal corriente. Y puede ver como una tabaxi color crema se pone al lado de Seren, girándola con cuidado y poniendo sus manos sobre su espalda a la vez que empieza a murmurar algo.

"Lyrial." Dice la tiefling hacia el tigre, pero con la mirada aun clavada en Dalharil. "Cubre a Hoja. De esta me encargo yo."

\------

"¡SEREN! ¡SEREN!"

Unos ojos grises como el cielo justo antes de descargar una tormenta de las que hacen historia se abren poco a poco. Mira hacia arriba, hacia Hoja. No hay humo en el cielo, no hay magia volando de aquí a allá. Hay estrellas y brisa fresca.

"¿Seren, estás bien?"

Se gira y ve a Tali sentada al lado, parece preocupada.

"Creo..." Susurra mirando a su alrededor, viendo un lago y árboles. Es verdad, han parado a dormir ahí para que Lyrial estuviese en el agua... "Creo que he tenido una pesadilla..."

**Author's Note:**

> Me he marcado un Los Serrano


End file.
